Memories
by Chiisana Pierrot
Summary: "Sorry,Alice.But...You can't stay with me anymore." Oz's feelings of letting Alice go. WARNING:Major Spoilers. A bit of Oz x Alice. Rated T for...Actually,I don't really know... Two-shot!Now complete!
1. Oz

Disclaimer:If I owned Pandora Hearts,there would be more harisen and head-chopping …

yeah...ME NO OWN.

Oh yeah.

To a certain **bloodstained chiko**:I have no idea.I just felt like ...I highly suggest you don't read this.

'OZ!'

Her agonized voice called out as her body slowly disappeared.

And...

She was gone.

Forever.

He didn't want to.

He honestly didn't.

He didn't want to see that same scene he saw that day.

The day he left her alone in their cruel world.

It was all his fault.

His fault,Jack decided to try to plunge the known world into the Abyss.

His fault,Gilbert got injured protecting his master.

His fault,Alice died.

"_This body... Does not belong to Oz Vessalius...nothing can belong to someone like you. You can achieve nothing, you can't become anything...you can't, you just can't!"_

He was right.

_"you are nothing, you are nothingness...**because you destroy everything!**"_

Jack was right.

He was nothing.

A mere doll.

Until he met Alice.

His sense of self only formed after Alice gave him his name.

His name.

"_Oz!"_

He still remembered the smile on her face when she named him.

So innocent.

Naïve.

Bright.

…..Alive.

"_Everything that hurts you, everything that makes you sad, I'll destroy them, all of them!So that's why please smile My Precious Alice!"_

He vowed to protect her.

But...

He failed.

_"Stop it. I... I DON'T WANT TO KILL PEOPLE-!" _

Because of that day,

_"How can you be so utterly unaffected? Can't you see it? Can't you hear it? Can't you see Oz screaming through his tears?"_

The day when his only light,

_"You've been by our side since the beginning, having you with me...Made me extremely happy. Thank you..."_

Died.

_"I'll protect you with my own hands!"_

Why?

Why would she end her life for someone like himself?

He could have died a million times and still not be worthy of someone like her.

Someone so pure.

He could hear voices in the distance.

Muffled.

But they were there.

He could feel his conscience slipping.

Being slowly engulfed by the darkness.

_"I love you, Oz."_

The voice he longed for said to him softly.

He smiled as he spoke to the vast emptiness before him,

The sound echoed through out the prison that was his mind.

'I love you too,Alice.'

Should I write a parallel fic about Alice's thoughts?


	2. Alice

Disclaimer:If I owned Pandora Hearts,there would be more harisen and head-chopping …

yeah...ME NO OWN.

the see,even though this fic got about 45 views,Only 3 of you actually reviewed!

You're mean!I hate you!Feel free to leave this story!No wait come back!I'll Give You Ma COOKIES!

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

That is one shitload of cookies...

Anyways,tnx to da peeps who reviewed.

Back to the story!

* * *

She woke up to the face of her sister.

She shuddered violently as her body overcame with chills.

The Intention smiled down at her.

'You're awake,'

But the young Baskerville had only one thought occupying her mind.

Oz.

Her stupid manservant.

Stupid,stupid,Oz.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she slowly regained her bearings,remembering his words.

_"Sorry, ...You can't stay with me anymore."_

He made her leave his side.

Thinking he could save her from his so-called-darkness.

Darkness.

To her,he was pure light.

A dandelion,tainted he was,but capable of rebirth.

Able to counter her fire,kindled with her own short-temper.

'Alice,'

Her counterpart spoke softly,offering sympathy.

'he did this to protect you.'

Protection.

Did he think that was her wish?

Did he think that by doing this,leaving her to walk alone on a twisted path of suffering,would make her happy?

Or...

Did he think of himself as a burden to her?

He would do that.

He would blame himself for these tragedies.

That simply was his way of overcoming problems.

She wanted to tell him so many things.

Things she never understood whilst she was alive.

Fate was cruel. (A/N : I almost wrote "Karma's a bitch." LOLZ!)

She remembered what she told him when he was in his other form.

Those words...

So innocent when she said them.

So happy...

She may have been young...

But she meant every word.

All four of them.

And...

She still did.

_"I love you, Oz."_

She wanted to laugh.

Her life was insane.

Twisted.

His "darkness" was nothing compared to hers.

Or so she thought.

"_Everything that hurts you, everything that makes you sad, I'll destroy them, all of them!So that's why please smile My Precious Alice!"_

_My Precious Alice._

She was precious to him.

At least she would have that.

A hand placed itself on her shoulder,rousing her from her thoughts.

Her twin's eyes,usually dreamy,clouded with fantasies,now shone with a new light.

Determination.

Her sister's eyes,determined,as she spoke to her softly.

The siblings stood up slowly,hand in hand.

Before she was led off,she heard his voice.

"_I love you too,Alice."_

She smiled.

It was good to know.

And she was happy.

* * *

_Her name was Alice,And his was Oz,_

_These are the memories that they bore._

* * *

I hope the "I love You,Oz" part was cleared up for you Esmerelda.

Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
